The Twilight Being
by MlpClopWriter
Summary: When a strange spell tranforms Twilight into a legendary Twilight Being, is it such a wise idea to give the form and powers with it to Spike. Rated M for sexual stuff again.


The Twilight Being

Okay guys, third clopfic. I'm gonna try to think up new things for each one, which will be hard, but MSG me if you get any ideas. This one will feature a type of pony someone else has probably thought of before, but I'm using it anyway. Also, I'm needing suggestions of canon characters as well as ocs, as twilight is very easy to use but I need variation, unless you want a series of Twilight clopfics. MSG me about it and I will work on it.

Twilight Sparkle was lying on her bed, wondering about what to do. She was interrupted by a knock on the door and went downstairs to open it. There was a courier with a parcel. She signed for it and opened it. Inside there was a note, not from Princess Celestia, but Princess Luna.

"Twilight,

I know I do not send you mail very often, but something has come up and I need your help. The scroll in this parcel is a powerful spell, which I tried to get some students to learn, but it made them explode into a cloud of smoke and they were lost. I know that you are one of the most powerful unicorns in Equestria, so have sent it to you. Be warned again, it has killed ponies.

Princess Luna"

Twilight pulled out the scroll and started to read. She read in her head at first, but then began to say it and her horn started glowing with a purple light. Then it changed to black and black smoke started seeping out from her mouth, nose, ears, eyes, horn, ass and pussy. She continued with the spell in a monotonous tone, as if hypnotised. The smoke thickened and enveloped Twilight, consuming her. She finished the spell and opened her eyes. Surprised at all the smoke, she looked at her hooves just in time to see them fade into smoke. She screamed and tried to run, but her legs faded and she collapsed. She watched in horror as she slowly faded into smoke, her legs, stomach, chest, and then everything went black.

-Five Minutes Later-

A cloud of smoke billowed around the room and then settled on the floor, thickening and changing into the shape of a pony. It turned pitch black and it opened its black, empty eyes.

"What's happened to me?" Twilight gasped and spun around. "I've become...wait" She recalled a legend she had heard as a filly of a being made of smoke, called the Twilight Being.

"I've become a living legend!" she smiled as she thought of the stuff ponies could learn about her. Then she stopped. Perhaps she could control the smoke?

Concentrating, she imagined a tendril of smoke emerging from her back and forming into a shape of a carrot. She opened her eyes and gasped to see exactly that. Suddenly she smiled.

"Spike!" she called, and the little dragon came running in. "Yes, Twi-AAaargh!" he screamed at the sight of her.

"It's okay Spike, it's just a spell. I want to do something with you"

"what, twilight?" spike asked curiously.

Twilight extended a tendril of smoke and pushed it into Spikes chest. He gasped and froze. Slowly, the smokiness around Twilight faded and Spike turned smokey.

-One minute later-

After getting used to his new power, Spike felt like it was time to test it properly on something, or rather, someone. He made tendrils move towards Twilight. She turned just as four grabbed her hooves and pinned her down, spreading her wide apart. One slid underneath her and slipped far into her ass, before thickening and growing, so it filled her ass. She screamed just as another did the same to her throat. Spike smiled and walked up to her,before making himself grow to the size of her and change into a pony shape, but he caused his member to grow to a huge size, then he nudged it around his prisoners slit, causing her to moan. He slid it in and began pumping it in and out, deeper and deeper into Twilights pussy. She moaned and wet juices started seeping out of her pussy. Spike noticed this and pumped harder.

Then he remembered Rarity. He did not stop fucking Twilight in all three holes, but sent another faint one right across Ponyville to Rarity's Carousel, where she was sleeping in her bed. It spilt into many strands and they thickened. Four pinned her down suddenly, waking her up. She shrieked in terror. Three stands started rubbing all over her body, stroking her clit, making it dribble. Rarity moaned with pleasure as the strands split again, some continuing to fondle her, while ones thickened into the shape of members and double fucked her in the mouth, pussy and ass.

Spike was in heaven, fucking the two mares he loved the most in everywhere possible at the same time. Twilight and Rarity were drooling wrecks by now, and were orgasming near-constantly. Spike felt himself going to cum and pushed deep into every hole he could find, spreading tendrils across Ponyville, fucking every mare he could find: Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Derpy, Lyra, Bon Bon, Octavia, even Princess Celestia, Luna and Cadence, who were in Ponyville checking up on everything. He pinned them all, fucked them all hard in the mouth, ass and pussy and then came. All across Ponyville mares were filled with the seed of the Twilight Dragon, some choking, some spewing, some moaning, some impregnated, some collapsing. Spike himself, now emptied completely, collapsed unconscious on the floor, then faded into a cloud of smoke which dissolved to reveal Spike, the baby dragon, lying on the floor.

-That night-

All across Ponyville the mares kept what had happened to themselves, not telling any pony else, even other mares who had gone thought the exact same thing, they all thought they were the only one. Even Twilight was unaware of the sexual carnage Spike had caused throughout Ponyville. Spike, however, was not, and although he liked having his body back, he missed the smokey feel of being a Twilight being.

Princess Celestia was lying in her bed asleep, when a wisp of black smoke floated into the room and gripped onto her leg, bonding with it, then it started to spread across the Princesses body, consuming her and turning her to smoke. She opened her eyes.

And smiled.

There we go. I'm not making a sequel to this, unless you really want one. Leave a review telling me if you do and if not, who you want to see fucked, where, and how. See you later!


End file.
